


琼斯的轻松愉快圣诞季

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德都快忘了婚后他和伊利亚为什么要保持分居。而在这个他们不得不一起度过的2020圣诞节，他终于想起了其中一个重要原因。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Series: 冬去春来 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Kudos: 3





	琼斯的轻松愉快圣诞季

**Author's Note:**

> 是平安夜贺（？）文不是苏祭文……大概。

“我听说你和伊廖沙现在没住在一起。我的建议是圣诞节的时候你最好看住他。”

美利坚意识体阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是在2020年12月的某一天早上收到这条来自伊万·布拉金斯基的短信的，当时他正在自己位于华盛顿特区的别墅附近散步。因为担心白宫中的某位橘脸人类做出什么傻事，自大选日起阿尔弗雷德就没有离开过特区；不过按照惯例，往年的圣诞节他也都是在特区度过的，因为要参加白宫的圣诞晚会。

但是阿尔弗雷德对今年的白宫晚会毫不期待——此等聚众活动定会让医护人员血压飙升，然而他那位已经被选下去的总统依旧坚持要在白宫举办一系列室内节日活动，阿尔弗雷德能想到的唯一解释就是他想在白宫实现群体免疫。

他已经打定主意不去参加，反正那橘人一月份就要滚蛋了——虽然阿尔弗雷德还没想到合适的借口。

阿尔弗雷德的邻居们已经摆出了圣诞装饰。灯饰环绕在各个别墅的门柱和围栏上，房门都挂上了圣诞花环，他甚至看到有人的草坪上摆出了充气驯鹿和雪人。美利坚意识体在口罩下露出微笑：即使今年这么艰难，但圣诞季总归是一个让大家都能放松快乐的时节。他盘算着回家后就把圣诞树摆出来，把房子装饰成圣诞大本营；还有圣诞节食品，蛋酒、苹果西打、布丁、曲奇、烤派、火鸡……可惜此时伊利亚还逗留在纽约，不然这该是个多么合适的家庭团聚的季节（他们毕竟是举行过婚礼呢！），或许他们还能在特区约会，一起做一顿圣诞晚宴……

然后阿尔弗雷德就收到了伊万的短信。

他站在路边举着手机一动不动。

他终于想起了——并且完全不能理解自己怎么会忘记这个——圣诞节不仅是美国人最重要的阖家团聚、充满幸福的节日，也同时是前苏联意识体伊利亚·布拉金斯基的忌日。

这么说来他和伊利亚眼下不在同一个城市反而是个好事，不然看到阿尔弗雷德欢天喜地地在他的忌日庆祝，谁知道伊利亚会做出什么……不，等等，阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，可是伊万却建议他圣诞节的时候“看住”伊利亚？

这是什么意思？

阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头，盯着手机屏幕。

他决定给伊利亚打个电话。

“胡说八道！”伊利亚说，“看住我？你在想什么？”

“这又不是我的主意，”阿尔弗雷德抗议道，“是你自己的弟弟说的！”

“那就是万尼亚在多管闲事，”伊利亚语气不善，“这根本毫无必要。”

阿尔弗雷德原本也觉得自己根本没必要在圣诞节“看住”伊利亚，但伊利亚这么一说反而叫他犹豫起来，心中滋生出了怀疑。难道伊万的意思是如果没有人在圣诞节看着伊利亚，他就会做出什么恐怖的事情以发泄怨愤？一系列可怕的画面在阿尔弗雷德眼前闪烁：伊利亚·布拉金斯基挥舞着伏特加瓶子在街上随机攻击无辜的纽约客，在时代广场放火，在帝国大厦顶层挥舞苏联国旗——

两天后，在阿尔弗雷德敬业的秘书克拉伦斯的策划下，伊利亚被成功从纽约运送到了华盛顿特区阿尔弗雷德的别墅。为了掩人耳目，他们使用了一辆搬家货车。

“不要让他出门，家里的窗帘都拉上，不要给人偷窥的机会，”挂着黑眼圈的克拉伦斯说，“我们费了很大劲才把他‘包装’成货物运过来。”

阿尔弗雷德没忍住笑出了声：“你们把他包装成了什么货物？”

“床上用品。”

待阿尔弗雷德打开货车的车厢门，他惊恐地意识到这个说法几乎是字面意思：被打了麻药五花大绑的伊利亚被塞进了一张特制高箱床的底部储物箱里，在阿尔弗雷德把这张床搬运进自己的别墅时，绝不会有人看出他其实是偷渡了一个活人进去。

自从抵达了华盛顿特区伊利亚的情绪一直非常暴躁。他拒绝和阿尔弗雷德躺在一张床上，拒绝帮阿尔弗雷德挂圣诞装饰，拒绝听阿尔弗雷德讲圣诞菜谱，不做饭不扫除不修照片不写稿子，每日只是在几扇窗户边上皱着眉头抄着手，好像他能透过严严实实的窗帘或百叶看到外头的景色一样。

阿尔弗雷德对此充分理解：如果经历了那么粗暴的运输方式还不暴躁，那苏维埃就不是苏维埃了。而美利坚自然不会让苏维埃的情绪影响到自己迎接圣诞的愉快心情，除非伊利亚真的打算在白宫举办晚会时举着红旗冲进去——阿尔弗雷德相信在自己的监督下这种事不会发生。他顶着伊利亚冷若冰霜的目光在客厅里支起圣诞树，哼着《红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫》往树枝上挂彩球、铃铛、糖拐棍、小天使、迷你捕梦网，等到仅剩圣诞树顶端的星星时他生出了一点无私之心，问伊利亚：“尊敬的布拉金斯基先生，你愿不愿意接受这个荣誉，把这颗星星放到树顶上去？”

“操你，琼斯。”伊利亚骂了一声走开了。

尽管他这么说，那天晚上阿尔弗雷德试图爬进他的被子时却在肚子上挨了一脚，险些把晚饭吃的双层奶酪汉堡吐出来。

12月18日早上，躺在床上看手机的阿尔弗雷德收到了来自基尔伯特·贝什米特的一封邮件。

嘿美利坚！

以防你老婆（哈哈哈哈哈哈）把我踢进了黑名单，这礼物我给你也发一份。一定记得给他听！

你虽然退休了但还是活力四射的伙伴，

基尔伯特·贝什米特

邮件还包含一个音频文件。阿尔弗雷德张望了一下四周，连一根铂金色的头发都没有——这是当然的，伊利亚还没有消气回来和他睡同一张床；于是他放心地点开文件——

刚开始的吉他声宁静而甜美，令人放松，是阿尔弗雷德也很熟悉的摇篮曲调子；但是当基尔伯特沙哑的嗓音响起来时，这首歌就从哄婴儿入睡的摇篮曲变成了催促婴儿赶快长大上阵杀敌的军乐！

阿尔弗雷德忍不住大笑起来。他停止了播放，举着手机去敲伊利亚所在的客卧房门：“嘿宝贝，这里有个东西你一定得听听！”

来开门的伊利亚还穿着睡衣，领口有点歪，胸前扣子没有全系上；他眼睛发红，搭配淡淡的黑眼圈显得煞是凶狠。“你想干嘛？”他毫不客气地问，一只手搭在门框上，并没有让阿尔弗雷德进屋的意思。

即使如此阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑容还是没消下去。他装模作样地清了清嗓子，将手机音量调大，再次开始播放基尔伯特的“礼物”。

基尔伯特歌喉响起的那一瞬间，伊利亚一巴掌抽在了阿尔弗雷德的脑门上，力道之大让他条件反射地松开手，手机都飞了出去。阿尔弗雷德懵了几秒；基尔伯特铿锵有力的歌声仍在走廊里回荡着，而当他终于反应过来生气的时候——

便只见眼前红光一闪。

被红光致盲的阿尔弗雷德伸手使劲一抹眼睛，抹到一手红色液体。

散发着铁味儿的红色液体。

阿尔弗雷德看看自己手上的血，看看对面捂着嘴咳嗽的伊利亚。

阿尔弗雷德说：“啊！！！”

“所以就是吐血？”电话另一头的斯捷潘·布拉金斯基说，“我还以为出了什么严重的事呢。”

“这还不叫严重？”阿尔弗雷德险些尖叫，他是无奈之下才向有更多和伊利亚同居经验的斯捷潘求助，没想到他的“大舅子”竟然如此冷酷无情，“我不知道已经退休的意识体还会有这么严重的健康问题！他从来没说过自己有什么病！我该怎么办？这种时候去医院就是添乱！难道我要叫自己的医生上门——”

“放松，琼斯，”斯捷潘拖长了音调说，阿尔弗雷德都能想象出他可能翻了个白眼，“这只是退休意识体都会有的后遗症，虽然每个人程度不同——硬要说这是病的话，你可以叫它忌日综合症。每年临近12月25日的时候伊廖沙都会有点状况，就算放着他不管等过了25日就好了。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿。他以前从不知道退休意识体的“忌日”竟然是这样的。

“其实他最近已经好多了，”斯捷潘回忆道，“刚醒过来的第一年，他忌日前跟得了疟疾似的一会儿高烧一会儿浑身冰凉，吐血吐得跟喷泉一样，疼得手指都动不了。但是到了去年他也就是有点虚弱只能躺着，外加咳点血。哦，为了你的床具着想，我建议你给他放个桶在床边上。”

“桶？”

“接血用。”斯捷潘耐心地解释道。

“啊，哦……”阿尔弗雷德转头望向伊利亚卧室的方向。

两天后，当他分别收到一份来自意大利的包裹和一份马修·威廉姆斯转寄的来自俄罗斯的包裹时，阿尔弗雷德终于理解了基尔伯特的“礼物”究竟有何深意。

来自意大利的包裹里有大量巧克力、葡萄干、奶酪和两罐意面酱，附两张卡片，一张写着“退休意识体协会祝您度过一个平缓的忌日”，另一张写着“爷爷的礼物包装我都消过毒了，放心吧”，还配了一张简笔画的费里西安诺的笑脸。

至于那份辗转到华盛顿特区的来自俄罗斯的大箱子则装了二十四瓶红牌伏特加，附赠一张卡片；卡片上华丽的花体字让俄语水平退化严重的阿尔弗雷德更加看不懂上面的内容，但直觉告诉他最好不要把它给伊利亚看。

他的直觉是正确的：正如基尔伯特的“摇篮曲”，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基写下的赠言（“忌日快乐，混蛋小玩意儿！真是光荣的死啊！”）比起帮助伊利亚平稳度过忌日倒是更可能让他咯血更猛。

“亚蒂，其实我有件事想问问你，”阿尔弗雷德说，“嗯，呃，就是，怎么说呢，我猜你在这种事上比较有经验，可是，嗯……”

此时是12月20日，阿尔弗雷德正和他的前监护人视频通话。屏幕里穿着深绿色毛衣的亚瑟·柯克兰扬起了眉毛，稍微后仰了一下，摆出一副洗耳恭听的姿态。

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了十几秒，他盯着亚瑟身后的顶部挂上了槲寄生和蝴蝶结的书柜，嘴里说着毫无意义的单字。在亚瑟忍不住问出“是不是那个俄罗斯人不让你过圣诞节”之前，他才终于以一副被迫吃全素沙拉的苦相说：“你该怎么照顾一个必须卧床的人？”

亚瑟的眉毛又扬了起来，他身体前倾：“怎么？别跟我说伊利亚染了病毒！”

“操，当然不是！”

“那是怎么回事？”亚瑟的神情变得谨慎起来，“你不小心把他打残了？”

“你把我当什么了！不是！”阿尔弗雷德气得一拍桌子，“你就告诉我要注意什么就行了！”

“你不告诉我对方为什么卧床，我怎么告诉你这些？”亚瑟耸肩，“再说这种事你不是应该去问个护……士……”

他的尾音减弱下去，消散在空气中。亚瑟的眼睛突然睁大了，脸上逐渐浮现出顿悟、怀疑、欣喜、不赞成和恐慌，其丰富和复杂程度远超任何一道英国菜的口感层次；他深吸一口气，严肃地盯着镜头。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你跟我说实话，我是不是要当伯伯了？”

阿尔弗雷德朝后一倒，连人带椅子摔在了地板上。

但是当他带着（澄清了误解后）亚瑟的几条建议和一颗被伤害了的心去伊利亚的房间查看情况，发现伊利亚陷在一堆柔软的枕头中间恹恹地盯着墙上的电视、一手举着酒杯一手举着遥控器换台时，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认这场面确实有些眼熟。他思考了一下这种熟悉感来自何处——

并意识到，《王冠》第四季中因怀孕身体不适的戴安娜王妃就是这么干的。当然王妃没有喝酒。

伊利亚咳嗽了起来，杯中的伏特加都洒到了被子上；阿尔弗雷德立刻就忘了这可怕的相似性，抄起地面上的桶递到伊利亚面前，正来得及接住他咳出来的血。

咳完，伊利亚接过阿尔弗雷德递过来的抽纸擦了擦嘴，又躺回枕头堆里继续换台。

阿尔弗雷德注视着手里的桶。

他绝没有想到自己今年的圣诞季竟然要这样度过。

不过至少他现在可以心安理得地不去参加白宫晚宴了。

阿尔弗雷德已经基本习惯了照顾“忌日综合症”病人的生活。他最终还是把伊利亚挪回了主卧——由于忌日综合症造成的衰弱，前苏联的反抗毫无效果。第一个重新同床共枕的夜晚阿尔弗雷德被咳嗽声惊醒了八次，涮了五次桶，几乎没怎么睡觉；而到了第三个晚上也就是平安夜的前一夜，年轻意识体的高超学习能力已经让他能通过伊利亚喘气或咳嗽的动静判断出需要采取什么行动——当伊利亚一直没闹出什么噪音的时候阿尔弗雷德反而紧张了起来，生怕前苏联在他床上断了气。

平安夜的早晨，阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候伊利亚还在睡。美利坚小伙走出卧室时掩上了门，下楼到客厅里放起了圣诞歌曲集锦，一边跟着乐声哼唱一边给自己煎了两只鸡蛋和四块油汪汪的培根，顺便给伊利亚煮上一锅牛奶燕麦粥——这些天来伊利亚基本就靠吃这个过活，里头还得浇上好多枫糖浆。

中午，阿尔弗雷德又收到了伊万的短信：“伊廖沙怎么样？我们想和他Facetime一下。”

阿尔弗雷德的服务十分贴心。他在平板上接通了和伊万的视频通话，然后钻进了伊利亚的被子里，把前苏联搂进怀里替他扶着平板，确保通话不会因伊利亚手臂无力或恼羞成怒而意外中断。

“你好，伊廖沙，”屏幕上的伊万友善地说，“斯乔帕也在呢。”他身后的斯捷潘挥了挥手。此时在莫斯科已是晚上，他们俩坐在烛光摇曳的餐桌旁，桌上摆着令人垂涎欲滴的美食；阿尔弗雷德认出了皮罗什基、酸奶牛柳、烧鹅、烤羊排、蘑菇汤、恶魔蛋，还有水果蛋糕和大量曲奇，以及四五瓶红酒和两瓶香槟。他问：“这是你们的平安夜大餐？俄罗斯的圣诞节不是在一月吗？”

“他们庆祝的是我的忌日。”伊利亚面无表情道。

伊万笑得柔和：“别这样，我们只是想和其他的西方朋友们同步，顺便提前庆祝新年。”

“这可是你第一个在俄罗斯境外过的忌日，”斯捷潘说，笑得颇有深意，“看样子护士服务还挺周到。”

“你们到底想干什么？”伊利亚说。

“啊，就像斯乔帕说的，这是你第一次在俄罗斯境外过‘圣诞’，我们很遗憾你不在，”伊万调整了摄像头的位置，举起酒杯，“所以我们摆了你的照片出来！”

之前一直没有出现在镜头里的桌子一角上支棱着一只黑色相框，相框里是身穿军装的伊利亚·布拉金斯基的黑白照。

相框左右摆了两根蜡烛，相框前放着一碗玉米汤，还冒着热气。

伊万看到对面镜头前红光一闪。

事后，阿尔弗雷德花了二十多分钟清理他平板屏幕上溅的血。

平安夜降临了。阿尔弗雷德所在的居住区家家户户的门前栅栏上、门柱上亮起了彩灯，若是向这些人家的窗户内窥视还能看到圣诞树。阿尔弗雷德捧着一杯热苹果西打站在客厅的一扇窗户前，百叶帘只打开一点点缝隙。他还知道有一户邻居在草坪上摆出了银色的驯鹿和小精灵灯饰。

这一年很难，但是圣诞节对于他的很多人民而言依旧饱含爱与希望。

不过，对于二十九年前某些地方的另一些人而言，这日期想必就是另一番滋味了。

阿尔弗雷德听到了脚步声。他转过头，发现伊利亚裹着一条毛毯从楼上下来了。他们注视着对方的眼睛，什么也没有说，直到伊利亚挪开目光，看向客厅里的圣诞树。

“挂饰太密集了。”他评价道。

阿尔弗雷德没有反驳他：“明天——”

伊利亚摇了摇头：“你庆祝你的。”

“好吧。”

阿尔弗雷德感到自己或许还该再说些什么，但最终他只是说：“晚安，伊廖沙。”

后天又是新的一天。


End file.
